A Monster's Clumsy Footsteps
by OnyxNoches
Summary: When cats, Shizuo, and Izaya are concerned, it brings nothing but problems... And a really clumsy Shizuo. Shizaya, mostly fluff, rated T for language.


My first Durarara! Story, so go easy on me. Fanfiction; definition; I DON'T OWN Durarara! Enjoy!

"IIIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYAAAA!" The shout rang out, the entire city of Ikebukuro heard it and obeyed their instinct as if it was a warning shot from a gun; they all ran in the opposite direction like frightened animals.

Trash cans and uprooted sign posts littered the streets. A yield sign that was on a certain street in Ikebukuro was suddenly torn from the ground as the monster of the city ran past, following a certain jacket-clad informant. "Gee, Shizu-chan, if you keep this up, I'll begin to get the idea that you don't like me!" Izaya called out over his shoulder, grinning as the sign post missed decapitating him by a couple of inches. "I don't like you, you fucking Flea! I hate you! Die!" Shizuo screamed back, still trying to keep up with the informant and locate a new weapon at the same time.

Izaya turned a sharp right, running away from the main street and into a disused alleyway. Shizuo finally found a new weapon, a stop sign this time, and chased Izaya through the backstreets of the city.

Izaya proceeded to turn sharps corners with Shizuo hot on his heels, until he eventually met a dead end. The black-haired male skidded to a halt and looked around, trying to spot a new escape route, but found none. No ladders, no fence gate to climb, nothing. His last blade had been used five minutes back, trying to puncture Shizuo's stomach, but the silver blade had bounced off of the bodyguard like a toothpick, so the red-eyed man was defenceless. All he had in the form of protection was his quick feet and faster mind.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo hissed through a maniacal grin as he spotted the other male at the end of the alley. 'Trapped like a rat, or a flea in his case.' Shizuo thought to himself.

"I've finally got you, Flea! I'm going to kill you!" Shizuo shouted aloud, shaking the stop sign in his fist in contempt. Izaya's grin dropped to a somewhat cautious/nervous smile and he held up his palms to the other, as if he meant no harm. "Now, now, Shizu-chan, let's be civilised about this..." The informant trailed off, noticing the feral grin the bodyguard had acquired.

Shizuo continued to stalk forward towards Izaya, blocking him from his only escape route. Eventually, Shizuo was so close that Izaya had to start stepping backwards to the brick wall, unless he wanted the protozoan in his breathing space.

What happened next Izaya couldn't decide whether it was a blessing or a curse. Two cats, a black one with a strange gold marking in the shape of a crown on its head and a blond/brunet with a marking like a brown kiseru* on its paw, come running out from behind a dustbin on the left side of the alley, the bigger one, the blond, chasing the skinny black Tom cat. They missed Izaya, but the way they were moving, Shizuo would stand on them as they approached him.

Now, despite Izaya's love of humans, he had always preferred animals, more specifically cats. They were smart, agile and flexible, much like himself. It was a natural reaction when he called "Shizuo! Watch out for the cats!"

For Shizuo, the shock of hearing his actual name instead of a nickname from the informant jarred him from his rage, just in time to notice the two male cats he was about to stand on. He narrowly avoided stepping on the black cat's tail but he tripped on a stray rock and stumbled back towards Izaya in the process. Izaya saw this but for once couldn't move in time to prevent the inevitable.

Shizuo's body twisted in mid-fall, his front facing Izaya. The informant's body fell backwards to the ground when the bodyguard's weight first hit him, sending him off balance. As Izaya's head harmlessly bounced off the concrete, the blond's lips met his own.

Both men were frozen, eyes locked onto the other's pair in shock and their lips were still pressed together with Shizuo's body on top of Izaya's as they lay in the alleyway. The two cats had stopped their game of chase, their heads cocked in confusion at the sight behind them.

Shizuo, who was an unhealthy shade of red, suddenly jumped off of the informant, and Izaya arose also, a magenta tint also dusting his cheeks.

Nothing was said for a while; Shizuo's mind was blank and Izaya couldn't think of any insults or comments to make. After a few minutes, the cats cautiously walked towards the humans, the larger cat towards Izaya and the black tom towards the bartender.

They arched their backs and padded around the two men's legs, begging to be petted. Izaya was the first to bite the bait and picked up the large stray cat at his feet, rubbing behind his ears as he purred and the informant released a small genuine smile for once.

Shizuo was still at a loss for words especially since the flea was smiling and gingerly picked up the black cat, stroking his hand down the tom's back as it purred. Finally, the silence was broken by Izaya. "I think I'm going to keep this cat." Shizuo raised an eyebrow and replied "I think that one flea in your apartment is enough."

Izaya squinted his eyes at the bodyguard and pouted. "Well I'm not going to leave him here; he looks like he hasn't eaten in days." Shizuo responded "Since when have you ever cared for beings other than yourself, Louse?"

Izaya closed his eyes and grinned slightly. "I love humans, Shizu-chan, but they can be so dense that it's laughable. Animals, especially cats, are a lot smarter. Plus, they have much more elegance to them. Of course I'll prefer them."

Shizuo scratched the skinny cat behind the ear when he whined for attention and grunted his reply to Izaya's philosophy. "Whatever." The informant sighed and called the blond a protozoan under his breath and he tried to walk out of the alley past said protozoan. Shizuo blocked the alley with one arm, the other still supporting the black cat.

"Oi, Flea." The taller called. The cat Izaya was holding squirmed in his arms as it tried to reach his friend in the blond's arms as the sleeker, smaller cat tried the same. "Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya replied snarkily.

Shizuo was silent for a few moments, then said "Want to try that again?" Izaya was confused and decided to voice it. "What're you talki-" he was cut off when the caramel-eyed blond pressed him against the brick wall and smashed his lips against the informant's again.

The cats, both quite squashed in this position, dropped to the ground when their human's arms loosened, Izaya in shock and Shizuo to clutch onto the informant. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Izaya kissed back. The cats started rubbing up against their legs again, begging to be noticed, which made the humans move back to pick them both up again. Shizuo and Izaya were silent as they both walked away from the alley quietly, smiles adorning their faces.

By the way, if you wanted to know, Shizuo's cat is called Hibiya and Izaya's cat is called Tsugaru, and they are quite happy in their home together In Shizuo's, and Izaya's, apartment.

*A traditional Japanese smoking pipe. And yes, apartment IS meant to be singular~ Review please!


End file.
